The instant invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to an in-line roller skate assembly which is adapted for use by a small child.
Roller skates have generally been found to be capable of providing significant levels of amusement for persons of various ages, and as a result, they have been found to have relatively high levels of appeal. Recently, however, in-line roller skates which comprise a single row of longitudinally aligned rollers have been found to have even greater levels of appeal. In this regard, it has been found that the skating motions required to propel skaters on in-line roller skates are generally very similar to the motions required to propel skaters on hockey style ice skates, and that as a result, in-line roller skates can be utilized as an effective training device for ice skaters who normally use hockey style skates. It has also been found that in-line roller skates ar capable of providing significant levels of amusement and exercise for skaters who do not have regular access to ice rinks and the like. Even still further, it has been found that in-line roller skates provide a unique and enjoyable form of amusement and exercise which is readily available to persons of various ages.
While the concept of utilizing in-line roller skates, rather than roller skates which have pairs of rollers adjacent the front and rear ends thereof, has been found to be appealing to persons of various ages, it has been found that young children frequently experience difficulty in mastering the techniques required for using in-line roller skates. This is partially because young children frequently do not have prior experience with either roller skates or ice skates of any kind. It is also partially because young children inherently have reduced levels of strength, coordination and motor skills, and hence, it is frequently more difficult for them to become proficient at activities, such as, roller skating.